terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Eye of Flesh
The Eye of Flesh is an Hard Mode, Expert Mode, post Plantera boss which is part of a set of three bosses: Eye of Flesh, Mouth of Flesh and Skull of Flesh. After that, you can summon the Mechanical Flesh , a harder version of the Wall of Flesh. The Eye of Flesh is a harder version of the Twins, with more life, damage and new attack's, its summon by using a Fleshy Eye, in the Underworld. They have to different eyes: The Fleshinatism (Spazmatism) and the Fleshinazor (Retinazer). Status Fleshinatism (first form) Life: 40000 / 40000 Damage: 80 (melle) ''90 (''flesh breath) Defense: 40 KB Resist: 95% Immune to: On Fire! , Venom , Poison , Cursed Inferno , Ichor Fleshinatism is the "Flesh" version of the Spazmatism, one of the Twins eyes, its basically the same eye but with another sprite, the new attack is the breath attack, now inflicts the Flesh Effect that gives you continually damage, just like the Venom our On Fire! effect. Status Fleshinazor (first form) Life: 38000 / 38000 Damage: 60 (melle) 70 (lazer) Defense: 45 KB Resist: 95% Immune to: On Fire! , Venom , Poison , Cursed Inferno , Ichor Fleshinazor is the "Flesh" version of the Retinazer, one of the Twins eyes, like the Fleshinatism, this eye is just a re-sprite of the original Retinazer, but the new attack's are the Flesh Lazer, that inflicts the Cursed Inferno effect, and the Sniper Eye, he just go up and attack you from the sky with the Flesh Lazer attack. Status Fleshinatism (second form) Life: 18000 / 40000 Damage: 95 (melle) ''105 (''flesh breath) ''105 (eye fire) Defense: 55 KB Resist: 100% Immune to: '''On Fire!' , Venom , Poison , Cursed Inferno , Ichor Fleshinatism ill be more powerfull, like the Spasmatism is wen he reach wis second form, now he have the Eye Fire (A real attack) being more powerfull then the original. Status Fleshinazor (second form) Life: 20000 / 38000 Damage: 80 (melle) ''90 (''lazer) ''85 (''rapid fire) Defense: 55 KB Resist: 100% Immune to: On Fire! ', '''Venom ', 'Poison ', 'Cursed Inferno ', '''Ichor Fleshinazor '''ill become more powerfull, just like the second form of the '''Retinazor. Most like Fleshinatism, it ill have more damage and defense, and this time, he have one more attack from the Twins: Rapid Fire, it ill deal more damage. Drops Fleshinazor Trophy ( ' 15% Chance ' ) Fleshinatism Trophy ( ' 15% Chance ' ) Eye of Flesh Mask ( ' 15% Chance ' ) Eye of Flesh''' (''material) ''( ' 100% Chance ' ) Fleshtrower ( ' 20% Chance ' ) MiniFlesh ( ' 20% Chance ' ) Living Flesh ( 10 - 25 ) ( ' 100% Chance ' ) The Flesh Ball ( ' 20% Chance ' ) Trivia This boss is based in other boss, The FleshBalls.' The Flesh Ball is a reference to the original boss, ''The FleshBalls. You can get a''' Fleshy Eye by combining Living Flesh, a '''Mechanical Eye and a Suspicius Looking Eye our killing various monsters in the Crimson/Corruption. Category:Terraria Category:Terraria Fan Ideas